UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH
UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH is the first game in the series. It launched in Japanese arcades on September 20th 2012. Information The game originally started with just 10 playable characters. Hilda and Eltnum were added on a later date, bringing the total roster to 12 characters. Version History Ver. 1.00 (September 20th 2012) ■ The game launches in the arcades Ver. 1.01 (October 4th 2012)Ver.1.01 Source |-|ENG= ■ Effects changed for Chain Shift when done with more than 6 blocks of GRD ■ Using a Chain Shift with less than 6 blocks of GRD won't reset the combo limit anymore ■ Compensation Fluctuation Value for Chain Shift has been changed ■ Amount of EXS gained from Chain Shift has been changed ■ Automatic gain of EXS gauge has been changed ■ Amount of GRD you get from using Assault has been changed. ■ Increased recovery for jump attacks when blocked with Shield ■ Increased invincibility for Veil Off with maximum charge ■ Fixes on other minor bugs |-|JPN= ■ ＧＲＤゲージ６個以上のチェインシフトはエフェクトと性能を変更しました ■ ＧＲＤゲージが６個未満のチェインシフトはコンボ制限をリセットしないように変更しました ■ チェインシフトの補正変動値を変更しました ■ チェインシフトのＥＸＳゲージ増加量を変更しました ■ ＧＲＤゲージの自動増加値を変更しました ■ アサルトでのＧＲＤゲージ増加処理を変更しました ■ ジャンプ攻撃をシールドされた時の着地硬直を増加しました ■ 最大タメヴェールオフの無敵時間を増加しました ■ その他細かい不具合を修正しました Version 1.02 (November 1st 2012)Ver.1.02 Source |-|ENG= ■ The boss character Hilda has been added as a playable character ■ Character balance and systems remain the same as they were in Ver.1.01 |-|JPN= ■ ボスキャラクター「ヒルダ」をプレイアブルキャラクターとして使用可能となります。 ■ 既存キャラクターの性能やシステムについては、Ver.1.01から変更はありません。 Ver. 1.03 (December 19th 2012)Ver.1.03 Source |-|ENG= ■ Important Changes: ・ Auto Recovery now has an EXS Bonus based on how long combo you've gotten hit with ・ Remaining time of GRD Break can now be seen ・ EXS you get by taking damage is now determined by how long combo you were hit by ■ System Changes: ・ Infinite Worth now always takes 200% of the EXS ・ Amounts of ground bounce and wall bounce now reset after the end of combo ・ Neutral Shield now has shorter recovery ・ Chain Shift is now easier to input ・ Dash Attacks are now easier to input ・ Increased the amount of GRD you get from blocking an overhead ・ You can reduce the remaining time of GRD Break by guarding or getting hit ■ Characters ・ Carmine's "Pierce through!" maximum amount is now 2 ・ Carmine's "Dissolve" now consumes health even if the opponent interrupts the move ・ Vatista's "Sidereus Fragmentum" won't detonate after it has been blocked 5 times in a row ・ Seth's Infinite Worth's kicking part won't gain EXS anymore ・ Hitbox of Hilda's backstep's landing part was fixed ・ Hitbox of Eltnum's airthrows landing part was fixed ・ Eltnum's Cutting Sync's B version is now special cancel-able when blocked. ・ Eltnum can now be used as a playable character without inputting the secret code. |-|JPN= ■大きな変更点 ・オートリカバリーに「受けたコンボ時間によるＥＸＳ増加ボーナス」を追加しました ・ＧＲＤブレイクの「残り時間が表示」されるようになりました ・やられ時のＥＸＳ増加量は「受けたコンボ時間によって増加」するようになりました ■システム ・インフィニットワースは必ずＥＸＳを２００％消費するようになりました ・壁や地面のバウンド回数はやられ終了時に必ずリセットされるようになりました ・立ちシールドの硬直が短くなりました ・チェインシフトのコマンドを入力しやすくしました ・ダッシュ攻撃のコマンドを入力しやすくしました ・ＧＲＤは中段攻撃のガード成功時に多く増加するようになりました ・ＧＲＤブレイクの残り時間は攻撃を受けたりガードすることで減少するようになりました ■カーマイン ・ブチ抜け！（インクリース）の最大設置数が２つになりました ・ディゾルブ設置時に相手のコマンドによって暗転した際、体力が消費されるようになりました ■バティスタ ・シデウスフラグメンツムの設置と起爆を繰り返して連続ガードを継続した場合、６回目の設置は不発弾になるようになりました ■セト ・インフィニットワースの蹴り上げ部分のＥＸＳ増加量は０になりました ■ヒルダ ・バックジャンプの着地の食らい判定を修正しました ■エルトナム ・空中投げ空振りの落下と着地の食らい判定を修正しました ・Ｂカッティングシンクをガードされた時は、必ず必殺技でキャンセルできるようになりました ・また、Ver.1.03よりコマンド入力無しでもエルトナムが選択可能となります。 Ver. 1.05 (March 14th 2013)Ver.1.05 Source |-|ENG= ■ Added support to store the player's data using the Aime card ■ Using the Aime card, you can display a comment and a RIP scoring that symbolizes player's strength ※ Version 1.05 has the same game balance as the version 1.03 |-|JPN= ■ Aimeカードを使って、戦績データ等を記録してプレイできるようになりました。 ■ Aimeカードによって、プレイヤーネームやコメントの表示ができるようになる他、プレイヤーの強さを表すRIPも表示されるようになります！ ※ バージョン1.05は、現行のバージョン1.03と、ゲームバランス等は同一です。 Ver. 1.06 (April 11th 2013)Ver.1.06 Source |-|ENG= ■ Fixes on operation stability. Game balance adjustments have not been conducted. |-|JPN= ■ 動作安定性向上の修正になり、ゲームバランス等には一切変更はございません。 Credits * See: UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH/Credits Gallery Images Undernight1-clean.png|Promotional Poster 1 Undernight2-clean.png|Promotional Poster 2 uni-select_1-05.jpg|Character Select screen in ver. 1.05 Videos UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH First Promotion Movie|First Promotional Video UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Promotion Movie|Second Promotional Video File:UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Opening|Opening References External Links * Official Site Navigation Category:Games